Enlightened Madness
Enlightened Madness was the Dragon Clan's term for what happened when an individual found enlightenment but was unable to accept or endure the burden of clarity and truth which it placed on the mind and spirit. Great Clans, p. 96 Dragon RPG Information Enlightened Madness (4 or 6 Points Disadvantage, Tattooed Monk only) [Spiritual] Great Clans, p. 101 Tattooed Monk characters with the Enlightened Madness disadvantage know something is wrong, but not quite what. The tattoo they have has tapped into a dark energy, and every once in a while a madness takes over the character, and they wake up later with blood on their hands and no recollection of their actions. Way of the Dragon, p. 41 All forms of Enlightened Madness effectively altered the character's personality and behavior. The period of madness only lasted a few hours though it was not unheard of for the rare tattooed monk to be lost entirely to madness permanently. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 92 The symptons could be listed as: * Amnesia: The tattooed monk forgot who he was, and he could not rely upon his mental abilities. * Amorous: The monk immediately fell in love with the first person he saw. * Bestial: The monk regressed to a feral, animal state, operating entirely on instinct. He was unable to speak or drew upon complex skills, and reacted to any threats with outright violence. * Brash: The monk becomes extremely sensitive to any threats to his honor or ability, reacting with immediate violence. * Catatonic: The monk lapsed into a stupor, only dimly able to perceive the world around him. He could not actively use skills or abilities, and was unable to speak. * Confused: The monk forgot exactly where he was and why. * Contemplative: The monk would reply to any question with a question, and any dialogue would turn into a philosophical debate. * Fearful: The monk was stricken with powerful, overwhelming cowardice. * Mad Prophet: The monk began spouting mad prophecy at random. * New Personality: The monk became convinced that he was someone that he was not. * Regression: The monk regressed to an immature, childish state. * Remorseful: The monk was immediately overcome with remorse for any sin or fault that he had performed. * Reversal: The monk's alliances and beliefs underwent an immediate and complete reversal. Friends were now foes, and those he once loved were now fiercely hated. * Violent: The monk immediately became violent and dangerous to everyone around him. Characters Known to Have this Disadvantage * Kokujin Buncho (Balance tattoo) * Togashi Kokujin * Togashi Okkio * Togashi Tajiri (6, Scorpion tattoo) * Udo (Artisan: Cooking) Phoenix RPG Information Enlightened Madness (Disadvantage, Phoenix only) Phoenix characters with the Enlightened Madness disadvantage has a form of permanent madness brought on by an uncontrolled release of energy within the soul. Way of the Phoenix, p. 52 Characters Known to Have this Disadvantage * Asako Oyo (Knowledge) * Isawa Chiroku (Air) * Isawa Norikazu * Koshi External Links * Tattoo Madness (Promotional) Category:RPG Disadvantage Meta